1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus for guiding a movable object to a target position through provision of information to the movable object. It also relates to a traffic information management system for managing traffic information based on communication with the movable object. Further, the present invention relates to a navigation server acting as a road traffic information source for providing road traffic information to the navigation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-218048 and No. 2003-121168, car navigation apparatuss mounted to vehicles having functions to setup a guidance route to a target position and to display the guidance route and the present position of a movable object are known. In general, a user drives the vehicle according to the guidance route displayed on the car navigation apparatus.
However, if the user drives the vehicle along a route different from the guidance route displayed on the car navigation apparatus, the user cannot obtain information on, for example, how long it will take to reach the target position. Therefore, the user cannot compare the route that he/she is actually traveling with a different route.